De Burgo
De Burgo RPed by Dalek De Burgo HISTORY: The De Burgo faction was one born out of the deluded mind of the mysterious Mister Burke, a cold-hearted business man who ascended to power under the leadership of the charismatic Alistair Tenpenny. Holding a strange loyalty to the old man, and a mild obsession with him, Mister Burke had bent to his every whim; even vowing to destroy Megaton in his honor. The apex of Burke's career had arrived upon meeting the Lone Wander, whom he hired to detonate the bomb for which Megaton was named. When he refused, Mister Burke had gone into an odd state of psychosis, secluding himself in his suite, and growing bitter as the Lone Wanderer won the favor of the Tenpenny residents. When positive relations between the Lone Wanderer and Alistair Tenpenny had grown more apparent, Burke was struck with jealousy, believing the Lone Wanderer had only come to replace him. His animosity toward the Lone Wander was so much so that he had turned to Roy Phillips and his community of Ghouls just beneath the Tenpenny Tower. Considering Burke's bigoted attitude against Ghouls, this was out of character for him. But, with his growing hatred for the Lone Wanderer, he felt the need to begin again, and hired Roy Phillips to exterminate the residents of the Tenpenny Tower; using the hatred between the two factions to fuel the murders. Burke had also promised the Ghouls the whole of the Tower to live in as exchange. Once the murders were carried out, Mister Burke made a last request, to have the body of Alistair Tenpenny for himself. Mister Burke had then vanished for nearly a year, leaving the ghouls to live in luxury but for only a limited time. Soon, Burke had returned with a small armada of mercenaries, who he paid off to execute and enslave the new ghoul residents of the Tower. They did, and he kept Roy Phillips as his prize. The mercenaries moved in as the faction's new armed security, and Mister Burke had assumed a new identity, Alistair de Burgo. Location LOCATION: The Tenpenny Towers region, encompassing the Dunwich Building, the RobCo Facility, as well as the Warrington Station; now referred to as the De Burgo compound. A makeshift wall of cars, wood, scraps, etc. surrounds the Tenpenny Tower as well as the RobCo Facility. Refurbished fencing protects the living quarters outside of the direct area of the Towers. Much of the De Burgo compound is made up of separate settlements as it has yet to be fenced in by a holistic enclosure, but the compound has security outposts scattered throughout the area. Population POPULATION: 150; With 50 of those men working as security, policing the boundaries regularly, and the other 100 working as luxury tenants, merchants, engineers, etc. Most of the residents of the De Burgo compound live within Tenpenny Tower, but a few of them live in the refurbished buildings by the train yard. Economy ECONOMY: The De Burgo compound has an internal network of selling scavenged goods, as well as repairing them. Everyone has a taste for luxury, and deal heavily in old world trinkets. The RobCo Facility is in the process of becoming the region's technological powerhouse, being restored and expected to become a huge technological trade center, as Mister De Burgo hopes. Mister De Burgo has also enslaved Roy Phillips and the local ghoul population, using them for hard labor around the compound, and also regularly trading them off for goods with passing caravans. The economy however, comprises mostly of domestic products as of now, but hopes to expand to make their products more commercially available to outsiders. Culture CULTURE: The people of the De Burgo compound follow heavily in the footsteps of Mister De Burgo, fostering a hatred for ghouls and mutants of all kinds. Everyone in the compound has a love for luxury, and are all people of post-apocalyptic class and refinement. It is a very relaxed lifestyle within the De Burgo compound, and many of the residents have never held a gun. No residents ever choose to leave the compound, and many have never seen the world outside of its boundaries. Because of this, many De Burgo residents have a certain wanderlust, wishing to see the world, but understanding the dangers. The people of the De Burgo compound also carry a hatred for the people of Megaton, being told by Mister De Burgo that they were nothing but radroaches, which must be shot. Government GOVERNMENT: The De Burgo compound is ruled entirely by Mister De Burgo, communing with no one but Alistair Tenpenny himself. It is an odd ritual, but Mister De Burgo consults Tenpenny's corpse, which he keeps preserved in embalming fluids within his suite. Military MILITARY: 50 armed and well-trained mercenaries, who are armed heavily in classical weapons such as assault rifles, pistols, revolvers, and snipers. Only a few of the mercenaries carry laser weapons, which are hard to come by, but increasingly easier to produce as the RobCo Facility unravels its secrets. The military of Tenpenny Tower prides itself on their aptitude for scoped weapons. Views On Mutation VIEWS ON MUTATION: Repulsed. Any mutants are either shot on sight, or enslaved: particularly, Ghouls. Category:Factions